


Watch Out for Nerds

by lou1992



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nerd Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: Hagen (Hiccup) Horrendous Haddock III was accepted into the most prestigious private high school money can buy through a scholarship. His first meeting with a certain redhead, also roommate, does not go well and gives Hagen a bad first impression. It ends up better than he thinks and makes some close friends. And that certain redheaded guy ends up not being as bad as he first thought with just as many common interests as him.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Watch Out for Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys, sorry for not posting in so fucking long. I have been going back and forth between four different stories with some major writer's block. Plus it's hard to concentrate with so much whining and crying constantly going on. If someone asked me if I regret having children, I'd reply with 'ask me again in ten years."

Hagen (Hiccup) Horrendous Haddock III stared nervously at the heavy wooden door before him. The name Oswald G. Wilson was painted on the frosted glass of the door in black cursive writing, headmaster beneath it. The lounge like area he was sitting in was quiet and abandoned save for the secretary as he waited for the headmaster to see him, to be personally greeted and explained to what private school would be like. Apparently Mr. Wilson did this with all scholarship students from what the secretary tapping away on her computer said just minutes before, to help them feel comfortable.

Scholarship... bleh. He didn't apply for any scholarship, especially for his last year of school. His father took that upon himself without telling Hagen and it helped that Oswald and his father Stoic were old friends, making it easier for him to get in to the most prestigious private school money has to offer. Hagen was against it at first until he learned the school offered better art and writing classes than his public school would and grudgingly accepted. It wasn't like he had anything to hold him back other than his parents, whom he will miss greatly, to keep him from moving across the archapelago. 

The door opened and a tall man with short dark red hair, a square jaw line and clean shaven, lean but well built, and dressed sharply in a black suit with the school's emblem on the jacket's pocket came out. The man's, who's face was blank, dark green eyes landed on Hagen and a large kind smile spread across his face. "Hagen Haddock! It's an honor to finally meet you again! You were only a babe when I last saw you. Look at you now! Always knew you'd get your mother's brain." He had made his way to the shorter auburn haired teen and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Hagen replied with a small polite grin of his own. He began to relax under the man's kindness, his thoughts of the headmaster being a cold, blank statue proven wrong.

"I'm very glad that you accepted the invitation."

Hagen shrugged. "To tell the truth, I almost didn't. Private school, for someone like me, seemed a bit... unorthodox I guess. And stressful."

"Nonsense! This is exactly where you belong." Oswald patted the auburn's shoulder before bringing it back to his side and sliding it into his pants' pocket. "Shall I start the tour?"

"Uh, sure." Hagen grabbed the handle of his carry-on after slipping his bag over his shoulder.

"Hold on Mr. Wilson," the secretary called as the two started walking, making them pause. "Mr. Grimborn needs to speak to you, it seems urgent."

Oswald sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Of course." He turned back to Hagen with a look of regret. "Sorry Hagen, seems my headmaster duties don't stop even on the weekends I'm afraid. Ms. Alison, would you-"

"Already done sir. Dagur should be here now and will show him the ropes," Alison interrupted with a polite smile as she patted her head, making sure her tightly wound blond bun was still in place.

Oswald frowned in slight concern at the name, but nodded. "Alright. Again, I'm terribly sorry Hagen. If you have any questions, feel free to come to me if need be."

The auburn nodded and watched the headmaster leave. Unsure on what to do next, Hagen sat back down and waited for this Dagur person to come get him. When ten minutes passed and no one showed, the auburn sighed and stood up, ready to leave. He had memorized the small map of the school that was on the pamphlet given to him and knew he wouldn't be easily lost. The secretary barely glanced at him when he moved and continued to do whatever she was doing on her computer. She obviously didn't appear very worried for him and took that as an invitation to leave, not wanting to spend anymore time doing nothing. His hands itched for his sketch pad and pencils.

"Sorry I'm late," a male voice said, not sounding very apologetic.

Hagen looked to the side and saw a tall, well built redhead with choppy hair and the sides shaved wearing a black and white football jursy standing in the entrance of the lobby. Green eyes similar to Oswald's looked around the room before landing on the auburn and he immediately looked annoyed. Hagen bristled at that, but kept his own displeasure to himself and tightened his hands on the strap of his shoulder bag.

"Another scholarship student? I think the old man's bleeding heart is getting the best of him this year," the redhead, obviously Dagur, grumbled. "Alright scholarship boy, let's get this over with."

"It's Hagen," the auburn mumbled with a small glare.

"Ok Hogen, move your ass already." Dagur turned on his heel and left, not bothering to wait up for him.

Hagen growled under his breath and quickly followed after the redhead, wheeling his suitcase behind him. Dagur was already halfway down the hallway just outside the lobby and did not slow down for the auburn. Hagen had to run to catch up and walk quickly beside the redhead to keep up. Dagur said nothing as they passed by classrooms and paid no attention to Hagen. But once they turned a corner, the bigger man suddenly grabbed Hagen by the arms and pressed him against the wall with a glare. The smaller teen hissed in pain when his back smacked against the stone wall, teeth clacking together from the impact.

"Listen nerd," Dagur started angrily, "let's get one thing straight, just because you're some smarty pants means shit here. Our kind don't do well with your kind and the sooner you figure that out, the better. Don't come running to me for help or expect any kindness from me. In fact, don't expect any kindness from anybody. Not even your fellow scholarship pals. Got it?"

Hagen rolled his eyes and sighed at the typical jock behavior, not all that surprised. "Of course."

Dagur raised a brow at the lack of emotion coming from the other, but nodded and let Hagen go. "Good." He straightened his jacket and left.

The auburn straightened out his own sweater vest and glanced around to see where he was. Seeing that he was close to the science lab, he figured he was close to an exit and thought he might as well find his dorm room. Hopefully his roommate was a bit more cheery or at least not an asshole. Mind made up, Hagen started for the exit and could already tell this school year was going to be just like the others.

Lonely and challenging, an outsider more so now than he was back at home. Back at home, he was kept at arms length from everyone other than his parents because he was different. He was smarter than anyone on Berk, the whole island really, and had a different way of thinking. It scared them and they pushed him away because of that. 

Here, though, he wasn't the only smart one and would probably have to prove himself worthy to be here. Plus the teens here came from rich families while he did not. It wasn't that his family was poor, but they could never afford this kind of luxury for their son. Being here was a privilege, one that Hagen wasn't going to take lightly. But that didn't mean he was going to put a target on his back by showing off. He'll do just enough to prove he deserved to be here, but not enough to get him in trouble with the other students.

Hagen exited the school and followed the slate stone path to the dorm, admiring the beautiful landscape. The school sat in the middle of ten acres of land a bit outside the city, the building surrounded by forest. It was meant to keep students from wondering into town without permission. It was an hour walk from the closest town and usually deterred teens from running off. Every Saturday, though, a city bus would come through in the late morning and take whoever wanted to leave for the day. Students were allowed to come and go as they pleased then as long as they were back by Monday morning. Hagen would eventually use the bus to get more art supplies and notebooks when needed, but other than that he would be spending his weekends in the school.

He opened the door to the boys dorm and his ears were immediately assaulted with the sounds of a party going on in the foyer. Male students littered across the floor and spilled up the stairs as music thumped from the large speakers set up around the place. Hagen tensed and couldn't help but feel disappointed at the rowdiness at what was supposed to be an excellent learning school. He squared his shoulders and walked along the walls to the stairs, squeezing past boys to get to the third floor. He only relaxed when he was through the doors leading out to his floor and the music was silenced once the large metal doors closed behind him. The hallway was empty and Hagen sighed in relief, making his way to the end where he found his shared room.

On the door were two name plates, one was his and the other belonged to Dagur Wilson. Hagen made a sound of displeasure and opened the door, immediately spotting the redhead inside. Said redhead was currently making out with some blond on his bed, both in their underwear. The auburn cleared his throat with a look of boredom, startling the two. They jumped away from each other frantically and Dagur had his mouth open, ready to protest until he saw it was only Hagen.

Dagur glared in frustration. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"It appears I'm your roommate. Yippee," Hagen replied blankly, walking the rest of the way in. The right side of the room was empty and about to become his when the rest of his stuff came. He had only brought a small suitcase and his shoulder bag with him on the flight, the suitcase he was already pushing beneath his bed.

"What?!" Dagur stood up in shock at the revelation as the blond girl snuck away with her clothes gathered in her arms. The redhead let out a slew of curses before letting out a maniacal laugh. "This is all his doing! Dammit dad!"

The auburn's eyes widened slightly at the laugh before narrowing, now realizing Oswald was Dagur's father. Great. "You're not the only one disatisfied by the living arrangement." He took off his shoulder bag and set it down on his bed that sat across the room from Dagur's.

"Disatisfied? No, I am more than disatisfied!" The redhead sloppily got dressed and shoved his feet into a pair of boots, not bothering to tie them. "Don't get comfortable, I'm gonna fix this problem." He pointed at the auburn before leaving in a huff and slammed the door shut.

Hagen rolled his eyes and pulled his suitcase from under the bed now that he was alone. He ignored Dagur's order and began to unpack, placing the few clothes he brought with him in his carry on into the small dresser at the foot of his bed. His bagged toiletries went into the bathroom on the sink since the two drawers were already taken by all the redhead's shit. The laptop found a place on the night stand and his art supplies on the shared desk since it was clearly being unused. His uniform had yet to be given to him and he would have to ask Mr. Wilson about it before Monday. The rest of his luggage would be dropped off tomorrow and with it his own sheets and pillow. The sheets on the bed looked scratchy and the pillow flat.

Done, Hagen sat on the bed and leaned back against the headrest after taking off his shoes, his computer on his lap. Dinner was in an hour and figured he'd send an email to his parents rather than call them because he knew they'd keep him on the phone forever and embarrass him with words of endearment. Make him miss home more than he already did. He shook that thought away and clicked on the wifi icon on to connect to the dorm's internet, but saw it was secure and needed a password. He'd rather not go back downstairs and ask for the password and ended up hacking into the school's system easily. He kept the email short, but sincere.

By the time Hagen finished and grabbed his sketch book and bag of color pencils, Dagur barged in with an angry frown, making the auburn tense from the sudden entrance. Obviously the redhead didn't get his way. Hagen barely glanced at him when he entered before continuing to draw. He made a noise of protest when his book was suddenly grabbed and thrown to the side, a long line of black left behind as the book was pulled away. Hagen kept his eyes on the empty space where his sketch book once was as the redhead began to speak.

"Listen scholarship boy, it looks like we're stuck together for the next year, but that doesn't mean we're gonna be buddies," Dagur almost growled out as he leaned into the auburn's space. "You don't look at me, you don't talk to me, and you stay on your side of the room. Got it?"

Hagen's fists clenched on his lap and the pencil still in his left hand snapped in half. No one, I mean no one ever touched his sketching stuff if they didn't want a broken hand. Hagen wasn't one for confrontation, but there were things he'd willing get into fights for. Messing with his coloring stuff, his passion, was one of them. But he took a deep breath to calm himself and relaxed his fists.

"'course. Anything else?" Hagen asked blandly, keeping his gaze down. He wasn't doing it to be submissive, he just didn't want to look at the redhead right now.

"When you see a sock on the door, it means go the fuck somewhere else."

"Ok... Can you get out of my face now?"

Dagur grumbled something under his breath, but moved away. He looked around the room, taking in what little the auburn had done to his side, before deciding to leave again. Surprisingly, the door wasn't slammed shut this time. Hagen let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding and stood up to retrieve his book, ignoring Dagur's rule of staying away from his side of the room since it was where it had landed. The page the auburn had been coloring on was ruined by the drag mark of the pencil and Hagen's mouth thinned in frustration. He tore the page out, crumbled it up, and threw it on Dagur's bed.

Hagen set the sketch book in one of the drawers of the desk and hoped it was safe there. It was in one of the drawers on his side, but he wouldn't put it past the redhead to pull some kind of dick move on him. That's when he noticed the half bathroom and small fridge were on Dagur's side of the room too. Well shit. There was no way he was going all the way to the first floor to use the communal showers in the middle of the night or store his food where anyone could get into it. Sure the school prepared breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the students, but he saw the menu for the year and Hagen was not all that impressed. Yes it was fancy food for the rich kids, but a lot of it looked and sounded unappetizing.

As Hagen looked around the room in thought, his eyes landed on a roll of packing tape on the floor on Dagur's side and he grinned mischievously. He grabbed it, tossed up in the air and caught it. He began pulling a long strip from the roll.

...

The cafeteria in the school was not as loud as Hagen imagined it would be. At his old public school, he could barely hear himself think whenever he ate in the lunch room and they had less kids in Berk. There was a constant buzz in the large room, but it wasn't overwhelming and the students ignored him as he passed by them. It was like any other school, but with much nicer food. Hagen grabbed his food and walked towards an empty table, but gave pause when he saw a familiar face. He turned direction and made his way to a short, but muscular black haired teen talking to a few students who seemed to actually like the story he was currently telling.

"And then, and then he said 'I'm so Thor, I can barely sit down!'" the short man exclaimed before bursting into laughter. The few boys sitting around around the table with him burst into laughter with him while the two girls looked bored.

Hagen felt their pain. He dropped his tray on the table to the guy's right, startling him, and sat down. 

"What the-oh... It's just you," the black haired teen grumbled and the grin fell. He looked like a pouting child.

Dagur wasn't the only downfall to coming to this school. "Been here less than two days and already you're mister popular," Hagen said sarcastically before taking a bit of his well done stake. Hm, not bad.

"Shut up Hiccup."

"You first Snotlout."

'Snotlout' bristled and made a sound of irritation. Snotlout wasn't his real name, it was a terrible nickname brought on by his constant snotty nose when he was a kid. Hagen had no idea where the lout part of the name came from but it stuck. The shorter man's real name was Erik and tended to act like a douch to fit in. It was what drove them apart when they grew older and Erik's jealousy over Hagen's intelligence. Hagen got his nickname Hiccup because he was born prematurely and he didn't quite mind it when his parents used it. Oh, and they were cousins.

"What are you doing here?" Erik grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hagen raised a questioning eyebrow; his cousin knew all about the scholarship and complained the whole two weeks before leaving a day before Hagen.

Erik rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh. "I meant what are you doing here," he tapped the table, "sitting next to me and trying to talk to me? We don't do that." Anymore was left unsaid.

He should have seen this coming, but Hagen had let his hopes up and now felt disappointed. "Sorry for wanting to reconnect with my cousin in a new environment. Should have known better you hadn't changed." He grabbed his tray and stood up, ignoring the way Erik grimaced in shame. It wont last long.

Hagen made his way to the empty table and sat down, shoulders slumped. He poked his food more than he ate, no longer feeling hungry. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he was letting this get to him. Maybe it was the way he was treated by Dagur earlier that had him feeling more down than usual. It didn't help that he was also feeling homesick.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" a young male voice asked politely.

Hagen glanced up and saw a very large blond teen smiling kindly, with a hint of nervousness, down at him; a book of mythology clutched in his hands. The auburn shrugged and motioned for him to take a seat. The blond did with a wide grin and sat next to him despite having a whole round table to sit around, setting his book down on the table. The only thing he had been carrying.

"I overheard what happened, not that I meant to!" the large teen quickly added the last part in slight panic. "So you got in by a scholarship?"

Hagen nodded and tried a bite of green beans. Yuck, cold.

"Me too! I've been coming here for three years now, this'll be my fourth and final year. After this, I'm going to college to become a history teacher. Teaching mythology mostly. I'm Tim Ingerman, but my friends call me Fishlegs. Don't ask." Some of what the blond said was a bit jumbled together with how fast he spoke.

Hagen perked up as the other talked and gave him his full attention. "What's your favorite mythical creature?" 

Tim tapped his chin in thought and hummed as he glanced down at the table. "Gosh, there's just so many, but if I had to pick just one it would have to be dragons."

Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner.

Hagen smiled and nodded in agreement. "Mine too."

"Really?! Finally, someone who understands." Tim looked relieved and almost shook from excitement as he pulled out a deck of cards of some sort from his slacks' pocket. "I've always admired the mythical creatures and made information cards for them." He handed them to the auburn, who took them curiously. "I have them all labeled for what kind of class dragon they are, their different statistics, levels, stuff like that."

Hagen looked through the deck, impressed, and admired the drawings of the dragons. "This is amazing. They way you catorized them is genius." He immediately thought of the Pokemon cards he used to collect when he was kid, but these were way cooler.

"Thank you! You're the first person who's ever said that," Tim said shyly from the compliment, blushing. "I now dub thee my best friend." He grabbed Hagen's unused butter knife and tapped it on either of the auburn's shoulders.

Hagen grinned proudly before snickering. "I am honored to be called your friend." He held out his hand and the blond shook it. "So, to strengthen our newfound friendship, what do you want to do?"

"Ever play Maces and Talons?" Tim asked with a smirk.

Hagen returned the smirk with a smug one of his own. "You're looking at the champ of Maces and Talons."

"We'll see about that."

...

That first day ended up being eventful and Hagen was in fact no longer the champion of Maces and Talons. The game was long and brain turning as they met their match in each other, but Tim ended up being better. After the game, they ended up talking the evening away and found they had many things in common. When the blond learned about Hagen rooming with Dagur, he was shocked. The redhead had always had his own room due to him not being able to get along with anyone he had roomed with in his first year. Tim chuckled when the auburn told him what he had done to the room to make it even.

Hagen had used the packaging tape to separate the room evenly between them with a neutral path in front of their beds that lead from the door to the bathroom. Dagur was not happy when he woke up the next morning and noticed the tape on the walls and floor. For a second there, the auburn thought Dagur might try and start a fight, but all the redhead did was grumble and leave to do whatever he did on Sundays.

The rest of the week was like that. Dagur barely said two words to him and hardly spent any time in their room, which the auburn didn't really mind as he had peace and quiet to work on his art and think of what to write next. He was thinking of doing a novel this time rather than the usual short story; do his own art work. He had an idea on what he wanted to write, but he hadn't thought out all the details yet. Something with dragons with species he made up.

A week turned into a month and one friend turned to six. There was Tim, of course, who was almost always by Hagen's side. Then there were the twins, Rachel (Ruffnut) and Tristan (Tuffnut) Thorston. A brother and sister who appeared to be rather dimwitted, but showed their true genius colors once in a while. Astrid Hofferson waltzed into their growing group as if she belonged there. Close to follow was Erik, but only to get close to Astrid. Last was Heather, Dagur's younger sister and secretly Astrid's lover. They became a close knit gang and often hung with each other in the courtyard since the boys and girls couldn't intermingle in the dorms.

The twins were scholarship students like Hagen, surprising everyone, and did everything together. It made things difficult for them when they couldn't share a room. Astrid lived in town on the island and didn't need to stay in the dorms. Her father was the mayor of the town and was able to afford sending her daughter to the school. Erik's father was just rich enough to send his son to the expensive school and give a proper education. Heather's and Dagur's father lived in town too, but the siblings wanted the feeling of freedom... as much as they could get at least. Hence staying at the dorms.

The teachers were excellent too, except for Viggo, the economics teacher, and Grimmel, the history teacher. They creeped Hagen out and he wasn't the only one. Viggo looked a bit sketchy and some of the things he taught were a bit unethical while Grimmel... was a bit intense. However, the auburn was sure he won the history teacher over by the end of the first week when he didn't break under Grimmel's gaze and answered all his questions quickly and bluntly. The man even patted him on the head. That was awkward and was now considered the teacher's pet by his classmates.

Other than that, things were going great; not at all like he thought it would. It was the weekend, Dagur would be gone the next two days with friends, and Hagen's would be gone Saturday to spend the day in town, leaving the auburn by himself for a few hours to work on his book. It was nice having people to hang out with for a change, but it could be exhausting and took up so much of his time. So he was happy to spend the day alone in the school... Well he thought he was until lunch time passed and Hagen still hadn't come up with a rough draft to his book yet or any character designs.

With a sigh of destain, Hagen threw on a pair of jeans, a sweater, a jacket, and his rain boots when he saw it was drizzling outside. Since it wasn't much, he left his umbrella at the room's door and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head before he went outside. He figured a long walk through the woods would help clear the mental roadblock to his drawing and writing. The smell of wet grass and dirt filled his nose when he exited and he grinned at the cleanness of it, as if the earth was cleaning itself.

The grounds were empty as he walked across the finely kept grass to the edge of the forest. He spotted a hidden trail a few weeks ago that had become overgrown and was curious on where it led. A quick search and he found it, stooping beneath a few branches that hung low over the trail. A few feet in and any low branches on any trees close to the path seemed to have gone and it made it easier to make the trek through the forest. The path was made of stone that was now overgrown with moss and weeds. The walk was beautiful and the futher he got, the older the trees became and the sound of crashing waves grew louder. The tree lessened over time until finally the auburn reached a clearing.

"Wow," he whispered in awe at the large, stone structure towering over him with the view of the ocean behind it. 

The building looked almost like the school, but with only a few similarities. While the place stood tall proudly, the roof had rotted away and the windows were missing. The probably once beautiful yard was now overgrown with a few spruce trees growing here and there. A wrought iron fence wrapped around the place, but the gates were missing with a sign above it that said Vanahime nursing home. Hagen walked through and his eyes widened when he saw large concrete circles in the ground, knowing them to be the base of a turret. The guns were gone, however, and full of dirty water.

The mossy stone path cut through the yard straight to the front entrance where large double doors still stood if not a bit crookedly. Hagen made his way towards them as excitement filled him, wanting to explore the abandoned place. But the doors were so warped to the frame they didn't move as he shoved against it. The windows on the first floor were too high to reach for him to crawl through and needed something tall enough to stand on. Maybe there was another door he could try.

Hagen decided to go left first and followed close to the wall through the tall wet grass. He passed by two, both boarded up, and was close to reaching the back of the building, passing by plenty of junk but not what he could use. The sound of the ocean was much louder when he reached the back and the edge of the bluff was only a hundred yards away, the fence once surrounding the back was gone from years of the bluff falling away. The view was amazing, even with the sun hidden behind the clouds.

Hagen forgot about his mission of breaking into the school and walked over the edge, carefully looking over the side. He was surprised to see that it wasn't that high and in certain places sloped quite a bit. The tide was out, but the waves were high and crashing loudly from the wind that had gained speed since his walk here. The beach was rocky and junk, probably the fence, was popping out of the ground. Hagen took out his phone and took a picture, probably going to use it in some way for his book. He turned to take a few more pictures of the building when his eye caught something red. He lowered his phone and held back a surprise gasp when he saw it was Dagur. 

The redhead had the hood of his jacket down, it was no longer raining, with a pair of headphones in his ears. His stance looked relaxed as he gazed out at the sea, hands in his sweater's pockets. Smoke wafted up from a metal barrel beside him, flames barely flickering over the top. Hagen wondered how long Dagur had been here and why he was here in the first place. The redhead looked deep in thought and the auburn wondered what he was thinking about to make him look so serious. Dagur took the piece of grass he had been chewing on out of his mouth and flicked it away much like one would a cigarette.

Hagen thought it would be best to leave Dagur to... whatever it was he was doing and began to sneak away. Well try. The redhead must have noticed the auburn move from his peripheral and glanced towards him boredly before doing a double take at seeing Hagen, eyes wide. The two stood frozen and staring at each other for what felt like minutes, but was actually seconds before Dagur's shock turned into a scowl as he took an earbud out.

"For fuck sake, can't a guy do anything around here without being followed," the redhead said in irritation, making Hagen raise a questioning eyebrow. "What do you want Haddock?"

The auburn scowled as well and crossed his arms. "Sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't following you. Just looking for a way to get in there."

Dagur scoffed and eyed the auburn, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Not afraid of ghosts?"

"There's no such thing as ghosts. Demons and angels... maybe."

"Really. Whatever. There's a broken door in the back hidden by vines." The redhead went back to staring at the ocean and put the earbud back in.

"Uh... thanks." Hagen was a bit stunned by the small courtesy Dagur gave him and stayed for a few seconds more, opening his mouth to say something (he was unsure what) before closing it. He turned towards the building and made his way to a section of the back wall that was covered in vines and pushed them aside. He found the entrance, door completely gone, and slipped inside.

It was dark as the second floor was still intact if not a bit rotted and smelt musty. Hagen drew out his phone and switched on the light so he could see. The first floor was concrete and dry with wallpaper curling down the wall, sheetrock crumbled all over the floor. He appeared to be in some kind of hospital wing as there were old, forgotten hospital beds strewn about the area and sheets all over the floor and beds. Before he could go any further, his phone beeped at him that it only had twenty percent of battery power left. He groaned in disappointment and made to go back when he was startled by something scuffling behind him.

Hagen spun around with a beam of light still shining from his phone and pointed it in the direction of the noise. He saw nothing and figured it was just some critter scurrying about. The auburn felt foolish at being scared when something ran in front of his light, something small and quick. Heart hammering in his chest and adrenaline pumping through him, Hagen tried to follow the thing with his light but it had disappeared within the maze of beds. He felt like he was being watched and decided it was time to go. Animal or not, he was getting the creeps.

The auburn made for the door again when a small mew sounded behind him. Hagen turned and shined his light all over the area in front of him until his light fell upon a small black cat, whose eyes squinted from the light, sitting on the floor just a few feet away. He rolled his eyes and felt foolish at being scared by a cat, chuckling. The cat's tail slowly swished on the floor behind it as it meowed again, this time louder.

"Hello there, you scared me a bit," Hagen said as he knelt down to make himself look less threatening. Though by the looks of it, the cat didn't think Hagen was a threat at all.

The creature gave a soft mew as if apologising and strutted over to him, tail flicking at the tip. Once in front of the auburn, it fell to the floor and rolled onto its' back, showing its' belly. A sign of trust. It stretched and its' front paws barely touched Hagen's feet, meowing around a yawn. Obviously this cat was looking for attention and Hagen couldn't help but give it, using a free hand to scratch its' (him from the obvious pair of balls between his legs) chin. The creature purred and shoved his head into the auburn's hand.

"You're awfully friendly. You can't possibly be a stray. Do you have a home buddy?" Hagen asked, knowing the cat couldn't understand him. The cat jumped into his lap as an answer and head butted his chin, purring the whole time. "Pets aren't allowed at the school, kitty. Otherwise I'd gladly take you back to the dorm with me and keep you... or until your owner picks you up." 

His phone chimed again, five percent left. The auburn sighed, gave the cat one last pet, and stood up, forcing the cat to move back onto the floor. "Maybe I'll see you around. Oh!" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a wrapped chicken sandwich. He unwrapped the food and pulled out the chicken strips. "You're probably hungry." He placed the plastic wrap on the floor before setting the strips on the plastic, keeping the food clean from dirt. 

The cat quickly made his way to the food and ate noisily. Hagen took the chance to leave while the animal was busy and saw Dagur was still standing where the auburn last saw him. The redhead didn't have his earbuds in, though, and turned when he heard the rustling of the ivy.

"Well that didn't last very long," Dagur commented as he continued to stare at the other. A small smirk made its' way onto his face. "Saw a ghost?"

"No," the auburn protested. "My phone died." For some reason, he made his way over to the redhead instead of leaving, gazing out into the ocean. "Who's black cat is that?"

"Black cat? You mean the little nightfury? Heck if I know. He just showed up one day and never left. The school tried to get rid of him several times, but he's a slick one." Dagur shrugged and shoved his hands into his coat pocket, his right fiddling with something in his pocket. "He's considered part of the school now, but scurries off before anyone can pet him. I've been wondering where he's gone off to."

"He let me pet him," Hagen said proudly, a quirky smile on his face. "Jumped up into my lap and everything. Does he have a name?"

"Let you pet him? Riiight, I'll believe that when I see it," Dagur scoffed. "He doesn't have a name. People just call him cat or kitty."

There was a flash in the sky followed by thunder, making them jump, and rain started to dump down on them. Their hair matted to their heads and their clothes started to become soaked from the heavy rainfall. The auburn didn't bother pulling up his hood since it wouldn't have mattered now anyways and turned on his heel to run back to the school. He yelled at Dagur to follow him and the redhead obeyed without protest. They ran down the path and across the yard, completely soaked through once they reached the boys' dorm. Once inside the building, they paused to catch their breath, dripping all over the floor, before heading towards their room. A few people stared at them questioningly as they passed, giving them room so as to not get wet themselves.

A quick trip to their room and a long shower, mostly on Dagur's part, later, the two were curled up on their beds and drinking hot chocolate that Hagen made using his kettle and small hotplate that he bought before coming here. While there were cocoa packets and hot water in the cafeteria, it couldn't beat having homemade hot cocoa on a rainy day. Dagur was grateful to have some and hummed in enjoyment. Then, without asking what Dagur wanted to watch, Hagen turned on the room's TV that had yet to be used by either of them, grabbed his USB to plug into the TV, and put on Gravity Falls.

"You like this show too?" Dagur quietly asked in amazement, staring at the auburn with wide eyes.

Hagen turned to the redhead with a raised eyebrow in surprise. "You've seen Gravity Falls?"

"Only like a dozen times!" Dagur stood up and went to the trunk at the foot of his bed, pulling out the disk set of the show and a book with a gold six fingered hand and the number 3 on it. "You don't really appreciate it the first time, but after that you start to see the foreshadowing and hidden messages throughout the seasons."

"I know right! It may be a silly show, but everything that was put into it made it good. And people don't really realize the geniusness of it all behind it."

The two laughed before ubruptly stopping, looking at each other in shock. Did they find something in common to talk about? Hagen smiled shyly and glanced away, scratching the back of his head. Dagur chuckled and it was the most genuine kind thing the auburn had heard from the redhead since he got here. Hagen felt his heart skip a beat at the small grin the other was giving him and blamed it on the sugar in the hot cocoa.

"Who's your favorite character?" Dagur asked curiously. 

"Ford. Even though he showed up towards the end of the show, I still think he's pretty cool," the auburn answered, receiving a knowing look from Dagur. Geek picks the geek, of course. "You?"

"Mabel."

"Mabel? I would have figured you a Bill kind of guy." He smirked lightly, earning a scoff in return.

"Eh, Bill's as cool and insane as a villain can get, but I like Mabel's very upbeat and bright attitude of the world. And the way she teases her brother reminds me of my teasing with Heather when we were growing up."

Hagen nodded in understanding and quirked a grin. "Sooo, what other shows do you like?"

A small talk turned into deep conversation once they realized they had more things in common than they thought. Dagur had a nerdy side that only his sister knew, now Hagen, and was quite the history buff. Talk about movies turned to the history of the island and it was quite enlightening. The island was once only populated by people who were dying to give them a sense of peace before they left this plane. As centuries passed, things changed and more alive people began building a life on the island. A section was closed off to become a hospice, but once you were in, you couldn't leave to protect those within the place. A terrible disease recked that part of the island almost a century ago and the hospice was closed down, left to rot away and slowly crumble into the ocean.

The more they talked, the more ideas Hagen got for part of his book. He had to stop Dagur and write down his idea before he forgot and doodled a quick sketch of Dagur as a viking. The auburn said nothing other than that he needed to write something down, ignoring the pout the redhead gave. As he started writing down character drafts for Dagur, more popped into his for other characters and all of them had the faces of his friends. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there with his nose in his notebook, but it was long enough for Dagur to get up and use the bathroom, change his clothes into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and sit back down on his bed to slip his shoes on.

When Hagen finally closed his book, a large smile on his face, Dagur had laid down on his back with his legs hanging over the edge of his bed and playing on his phone. "Sorry, I just had to get this all down while it was fresh in my mind... you going somewhere?"

"We're going somewhere," Dagur replied as he sat up and put his phone away. "I'm getting hungry and I really don't want left overs. So hurry up and get dressed."

"But the bus left earlier this morning and won't be back until later this evening," Hagen said as he put his notebook away, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Just because I live on campus doesn't mean I don't have my own transportation. I just tend to use the bus more often to save up on gas." Dagur stood and helped Hagen to his feet. "Now get dressed."

The auburn obeyed and dressed in a pair of baggy active wear pants, a plain white long sleeve shirt, and slipped on his Converse and a dark red flannel jacket. It was a lazy day so he was going to stick to lazy clothes. Dagur didn't seem to care and hurried them out of the dormitory, barely giving Hagen enough time to think that he was actually hanging out with the redhead. There was a small amount of shock when they first started speaking, but it disappeared as their conversation drug on. This sudden connection felt so normal if not unexpected and Hagen found he couldn't complain; liking it even.

Dagur lead him to a separate building a few yards away in the back of the school where teachers parked their vehicles. Local students parked in front. The redhead stopped towards the front of the almost wall less place and carefully pulled a protective sheet off from a truck shaped mass. Hagen's eyebrows rose at the old square body flatbed, painted a smooth forest green. He let out a low whistle.

"Hop in," Dagur ordered with a proud grin before opening the driver's side door and climbed in.

The auburn readily sat in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt, shifting his bumb on the cushiony seat. The quick ten minute drive was quiet, but comfortable, with the radio playing in the background. Farm land changed to quiet back country living with homes squeezing together the closer they got to town before large apartment buildings and skyscrapers (if they could even be called that) took over with a few strip malls here and there. Restaurants and coffee shops were on every street and Hagen already counted three churches within a few minutes. Despite the mass of buildings and people, it still had a slower pace than some of the cities he'd been to on the mainland when his family went on vacation. Hagen pretty much stayed in the hotel during those visits.

"So where are you taking me?" the auburn asked at a stoplight that felt like it was taking forever.

"What are you in the mood for?" Dagur answered with a question of his own, giving the other a quick glance when he saw Hagen shrug from his peripheral. "Pizza? Burgers?"

Hagen made a face of disgust. "I think I'm done with burgers for a while after that night of food poisoning and pizza's getting old."

The redhead grimaced at the mentioned burger incident. He hadn't been there to witness it, but heard about it from people who had and it did not sound like a good night for anyone. Especially those who were in the auburn's direct line of aim. One person was even impressed by the distance of the projectile vomit. 

"I know just the place then." Dagur took a couple of turns until they were in the center of the city. He parked in front of restaurant that looked like it had seen better days and got out. "This is probably the second best place to eat here in Vanahime."

"Second best? Why not take me to first best?" Hagen slid out of his seat and followed after the redhead before he could get soaked again. The rain had slowed, but not by much and he didn't want to sit in wet clothes while he ate.

"That is reserved for special occasions if you catch my drift," Dagur answered with a wink as he held open the glass door for the auburn.

Hagen did catch his drift... maybe, possibly. He thanked the redhead as he passed and waited to be seated. The place was sparse, hopefully because of the storm, with a few patrons sitting at the bar of the diner while the booths were empty. The inside looked surprisingly clean if not bland and the smell coming from the kitchen was wonderful, walls devoid of paintings or other personal touches. An older woman, who had been waiting on the few people at the bar, showed them to a booth in front of one of the large windows at the front of the building and gave them their menus, which was just a piece of paper. He stuck with water while Dagur asked for a soda.

Hagen thanked her and looked through what little the restaurant had to offer for lunch. He held back a gag when the first item was a burger and quickly read down until he reached the chicken Caesar sandwich, deciding on that. The auburn set the menu aside and looked up to see Dagur looking at the window with a peaceful gaze. The rain was coming down hard and loudly as the wind started to pick up, whistling when it blew particularly hard. It was the best.

Hagen felt a little awkward at the sudden silence and was glad when the waitress came and took their order after giving them their drinks, bringing the redhead out of his trance. Dagur ordered a simple club sandwich before he turned his gaze to Hagen, who thanked the woman again, and smirked in amusement. The auburn noticed it and raised a questioning brown.

"You're a real goody two shoes, ain't cha?" Dagur teased after taking a sip of his soda.

Hagen frowned in confusion, unsure on what he meant by that.

"You say thank you all the time," Dagur started to explain in fake annoyance, "you chew with your mouth closed, don't listen or watch anything too loudly, and you cook your own healthy meals in the dorm-dont try to protest because you've left your instant pot and hot plate out many times. And don't think I've seen all those pots and pans hidden away in the cabinets; just because I only use the microwave in the kitchenette doesn't mean I don't open the wrong door looking for cups or cleaners."

Hagen, who had been about to protest, closed his mouth and stared at the other in uncertainty before Dagur finished. "You've been observing me?"

"Not in any way you're thinking, obviously!" The redhead quickly replied, flustered, while trying to look annoyed, especially when the auburn repeated 'obviously'. "I just thought at first you were put up by dad to spy on me for him." He scratched his head as he glanced away in slight embarrassment.

Hagen snorted and gave the other a confused look as he asked, "why would your dad want me, let alone anyone, spy on you?" He couldn't really see Mr. Oswald doing that.

Dagur shrugged as he thought of a proper answer. "Because that's something he would do. He's always nosing into my business and if I don't answer him, he goes to sis."

"Maybe he's just interested in his son's life and wants to connect with said son?" Their conversation paused when the waitress brought their food before Hagen continued. "Sounds like your dad is just wanting to know his son, doesn't seem so bad."

"He once walked into the bathroom while I was jerking off because I was taking too long to answer the door," Dagur deadpanned.

"Maybe he was worried you slipped in the shower and needed help?" Hagen answered with a blush.

"It was in the dorm's room and you know they don't have showers."

"Ok, that's a bit embarrassing... why not just talk to your dad?"

Dagur rolled eyes before shoving food into his mouth, obviously done with the conversation. Ok, dad was off the table. Hagen grabbed one half of the cut sub and took a bite, eyes widening and involuntarily moaning at the taste. The redhead smirked around his bite full of food, not bothering to ask how the other's meal was since it was written all over Hagen's face. The smaller teen finished it quickly and raised his hand to catch the woman's attention and ordered more; the sandwich wasn't all that big. The waitress grinned widely and nodded before almost power walking away.

It was quiet until Dagur finished eating and asked for a slice of caramel apple pie when the woman came back with Hagen's seconds, Hagen quickly asked for some too. The redhead soon filled the silence with random stuff that popped into the top of his head, finding other things they both liked. Hagen ate much slower this time and waited to answer until he swallowed his food whenever the redhead asked him a question when his mouth was full. The awkward air around them from the dad talk vanished and had them laughing at some of the things they talked about.

While they were enjoying their time, a certain group of friends were making their way down the sidewalk back to a certain blond's car, passing in front of the restaurant.

...

"Isn't that Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, having done a double take to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "With Dagur?!"

The other's quickly came to a stop despite the poring rain, needing to see for themselves what Snotlout was talking about. Sure enough, there was Hagen, head back in a laugh, sitting across the table from Dagur, who was grinning smugly. The small group continued to watch with eyes wide in bewilderment as the two inside talked, Hagen's hands and shoulders very expressive while Dagur seemed more relaxed than usual.

"Didn't Hiccup hate Dagur?" Tuffnut asked to no one in particular as he continued to hold his umbrella close to his body.

Heather rolled her eyes as she replied, "Hagen never hated him, or even really disliked my brother. Dagur was just never around and the two kind of kept their distance from each other unintentionally." She soon smiled when her brother broke out into a belly laugh and slapped a hand on the table. "They actually have a lot of things in common if you can believe it."

"How could Dagur, a jock, have anything in common with Hiccup, a nerd? It just doesn't make sense," Snotlout said in disbelief with furrowed eyebrows. "And can anyone tell my why we're still standing out in the rain?! Who the fuck cares if Dagur likes Hiccup or whatever..."

"It's like staring at an anomaly, you can't look away for fear it might not be real or disappear," the dreadlock blond said seriously. "Alright let's go." He quickly lost interest and started for the car, Snotlout and Ruffnut following.

Astrid wanted to stay longer, but had to agree with Snotlout in getting out of the rain. She ran after the others and didn't notice that Heather had stayed behind a few seconds longer. 

The raven haired teen thought she had seen something, sure she was mistaken until Hagen did it again. The auburn played with the two tiny braids behind his right ear shyly and gave a small grin as Dagur spoke. Oh my gods, was little Hiccup developing a crush on her brother? She internally screamed in delight and ran after her girlfriend with a large smile, climbing into the passenger seat as the blond teen turned on her car.

"I have some big news to tell you when we get back to our room," Heather whispered into Astrid's ear excitedly.

Astrid smiled and nodded.

...

Weekend over, students reluctantly went back to their weekday routine as the rain hadn't let up. Hagen's routine, however, changed after discovering Dagur's similar tastes. After the redhead found out how much likeable Hagen could be and that the auburn was not keeping tabs on him for his father, Dagur started to hang around the room more often. Because of this, he got to eat some of Hagen's meals that he cooked in the room, the auburn making extra for the redhead. Dagur turned out to be a spectacular guy and secretly a nerd. Hagen was actually starting to think of Dagur as his best friend.

No offence to Fishlegs, but Dagur was just more fun to talk to and easier. Hagen and Fishlegs did have similar things in common, but not like between the auburn and Dagur. Some of the things that Hagen liked and Fishlegs didn't, the blond would call it childish and cut Hagen off before he could try and explain why he liked it. Dagur, on the other hand, sat and listened whenever Hagen came across something the redhead never heard of. And when they didn't talk, the silence was comfortable; peaceful. Something Hagen rarely felt back at home or even with Fishlegs.

The auburn still hung out with his small group of friends plenty, but Dagur was now being added, much to Fishlegs' disappointment despite all of Dagur's complements of his genius brain. The redhead seemed to fit right in; enjoying Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's... oddness, Astrid's brashness, Fishlegs' smarts, and Snotlout... ok, maybe not Snotlout so much. Then of course, there's his sister Heather. By the large smile on her face, she was quite happy to include her brother in their group. Plus, it was easier to see the spark growing between them.

It was starting to become very obvious with Hagen the more his friends watched how he interacted with Dagur, but it was a little harder with the redhead. Maybe Dagur hadn't developed feelings for the auburn, but Heather was sure he did and was just good at hiding them. She'll find a way to get them together; she was nothing if not stubborn. She was making plans that would be subtle enough for her brother not to notice her hand in it while keeping only her girlfriend aware of it. She couldn't afford the others to ruin it.

Heather was currently working on a solid proof plan in her head during history class with Hagen just a few seats ahead of her. Grimmel was droning on and on about the Spanish Inquisition and she lost interest pretty quick, wondering if she should write her plan down in her notebook. It would look like she was paying attention and just writing things down the teacher was talking about, plus she wouldn't lose track of what she was thinking of.

Heather grabbed her forgotten pen from the edge of her desk and flipped to an empty page, beginning her plan. She was startled, as was everyone else in class, seconds later when there was a sudden yowl coming from the hallway. Everyone stared at the door as another yowl, this time closer, echoed. Was that a cat? Another yowl, this time right outside the door as something scratched at it.

"What in Freya's name is that?" Grimmel grouched between his teeth as he set his chalk loudly down, obviously angered at being interrupted. He strutted over towards the door to open it and as soon as he did, a black blur darted inside and jumped up onto the man's desk. He jumped back in surprise.

Teens stared in bewilderment and/or chuckled at the furry creature sitting on Grimmel's paperwork as it looked around the room. The history teacher narrowed his eyes at the cat ruining his work with its' dirty feet and stalked towards it, ready to grab at it when the cat suddenly jumped off the desk and darted between the desks. Running straight to Hagen. The small cat jumped up onto the auburn's desk and chirped a greeting, head butting Hagen almost aggressively. Hagen quite enjoyed the attention from the large grin on his face and scratched at its' cheeks, earning loud purring in return.

"Mr. Haddock, is this your cat?" Grimmel asked sharply with a look of distain.

The auburn, who had been whispering to the cat, quickly shook his head as he turned his attention to the teacher. "No sir, he's just a stray I met the other day."

Without warning, Grimmel snatched the cat by the scruff of his neck and uncermaniously carried the creature to the window where he proceeded to open it and throw the cat out. His class was on the fist floor and the windows weren't very high, barely a fall for a cat, but it still made everyone gasp in shock. The teacher slammed the window closed, brushed his hands off, and went back to the board to continue where he left off.

While the students tried to pay attention, many kept looking back at the window, expecting to see the cat jump back at any moment. When nothing happened, students silently groaned in disappointment and went back to not paying attention. It wasn't until towards the end of class that the yowling started back up again outside the door. Grimmel tried his best to ignore it, but with each cry his shoulders would hike up in a cringe and his words would stutter. He broke his piece of chalk at the last yowl just as the bell rang and ordered Hagen to his desk.

"Mr. Haddock, I don't know what that thing means to you, but get it under control. Because if it comes back here again, I will shoot it with my .22 shotgun. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Hagen almost yelled in fear and hurried out the door, seeing the cat being cornered in the hallway by a group of teenagers, daring each other to try and pet the hissing cat. "Hey!"

The group startled at his shout, distracted, giving the cat enough time to run in between their legs and straight up into Hagen's arms. The auburn, still fearful of Grimmel's threat, ran all the way to his room, almost tripping a few times, and startled Dagur at his sudden entrance. The redhead was still in the process of taking his shoes off, showing he had just come back seconds before Hagen.

"What the hell?!" Dagur shouted as he accidentally flung the shoe in his hand across the room, knocking down the lamp on Hagen's nightstand. "Shit..."

"... Sorry, I'll clean that up. Just let me, catch my breath first." Hagen leaned down to set the cat on the floor before lifting up just enough to place his hands on his knees and calm his breathing. He suddenly felt weak in the knees as the adrenaline wore off. He wished he had done more sports growing up as a kid.

"Is... is that a cat?" Dagur asked after a few stunned moments of watching said cat strut to the auburn's bed as if it owned it. "Wait, is that the little night fury? Huh, so you were telling the truth. I have so many questions."

"He interrupted Grimmel's class and came right to me when he opened the door and wouldn't stop yowling when Grimmel threw him out. Said he would shoot him if he comes back," Hagen answered as his panting slowed. "Didn't know what else to do but bring him back here."

Dagur looked a bit angry at the shooting part, but other than that he was amused at the sudden fur ball in their room. "You have been chosen." He said this dramatically. "With great cats comes great respawsibities." Dagur broke into a snicker towards the end and reached down to take off his remaining shoe.

Hagen was not amused. "What am I supposed to do? Pets aren't allowed in the dorm and if I just kick him out, Grimmel will just get rid of him permanently."

"Relax, dud. My dad hardly knows what goes on in the dorms and the guy who runs the boy's dorms is super chill. I think he's a cat lover too so it's all good." Dagur stood up and patted the auburn's shoulder as he passed by him to the fridge. "Still got any of that cake left?"

Hagen threw his arms up in defeat, annoyed, but decided to take the other's word for it. He didn't answer Dagur and cleaned up the broken lamp, adding new lamp to his mental grocery list. The cat had settled in the middle of his bed and turned into a cat loaf, looking proud. Hagen then added cat food and litter box into his mental list and headed towards the fridge to pull out some left over chicken for the cat, pulling it apart and placing it in a bowl. Bowls of food and water in hand, he placed them on the drawer at the foot of his bed. The creature was quick to his feet at the sight of food and made his way to the bowls.

"He's gonna need a name," Dagur pointed out around a mouthful of cake, eating over the sink.

"I was thinking of just calling him cat," Hagen replied sarcastically. "Should probably take him to the vet soon, make sure he's healthy. Has all his teeth."

Dagur gave the auburn a confused look at the teeth remark.

"Knew a cat once back home that didn't have any teeth. Meanest little thing." Hagen picked up the empty food bowl and set it in the sink. "Teethless cats are unnatural." His face suddenly brightened in interest. "Hmm, Toothless. That's not a bad name actually."

"Seriously?" Dagur gave Hagen a look that hoped the auburn was just pulling his leg.

Hagen shrugged. "I'm a terrible name picker." He really wasn't, but Toothless seemed fitting for the cat. "You don't mind being called Toothless do you?" The auburn sat down on his bed and the furball jumped into his lap, purring and chatting. "Toothless it is."

Dagur looked unimpressed and grabbed his showering things from the bathroom before slipping on a pair of flip flops. "Whatever man, I'm heading for the showers."

"Can you grab some food from the cafeteria when you're done?" Hagen asked as Dagur made his way to the door. "There's no leftovers and I'm not in the mood to make anything."

The redhead let out an overdramatic groan as he let his head fall back, shoulders slouching. "Fiiine. Ugh, why do I have to do everything around here?" he mumbled as he left.

Hagen chuckled and picked up Toothless so he could move up his bed, leaning against the headboard. The black creature immediately laid down on his chest and made himself comfortable as the auburn pulled his phone from his pants. First things first, he needed to find a good vet. Hagen absentmindedly ran a hand down Toothless' head and back, repeating the gesture as he searched. After finding one and scheduling an appointment, Hagen came to a realization that he might not have the money to pay.

He may have saved up a lot of money while working for his uncle Gobber over the years, but he used it for school things his scholarship wouldn't provide and groceries. Now pet supplies. At this rate, he might run out of money before the end of the year. His parents would most likely help him out if asked, but he didn't want to bother them over the sake of a cat. Hopefully there wasn't anything seriously wrong with Toothless that would need many visits to the vet, otherwise Hagen would be broke by the end of the semester.

Hagen had made a financial estimated list by the time Dagur came back and was mentally biting his nails at the amount of money going down the drain. He was definitely going to be broke by the end of the year. The auburn groaned and dropped his back against the headboard with a loud thud.

"What?" the redhead questioned as he set a tray on the counter and dropped his dirty clothes on the floor. His hair was still damp from his shower.

"Just realizing that having a cat is going to leave me broke by the end of the year," Hagen mumbled as he stood up and made his way to the counter to see what Dagur brought. "The vet is what's going to be the biggest money problem, especially if Toothless isn't as healthy as he seems."

"I can pay for it."

Hagen jerked his head to the side to stare at Dagur in shock. "Wha-I can't let you do that. Toothless is my responsibility."

"But he's both our roommate now and I've got plenty of money to spend." Dagur shrugged nonchalantly as he stood behind the auburn, reaching around Hagen to grab a plate and accidentally brushing his side. He missed the blush on Hagen's face.

"A-are you sure?" Hagen stuttered as he kept his back to the redhead as he brought his flush back under control.

"Yup."

"Well then, thank you." Hagen grabbed the other plate and made his way back to his bed. Toothless meowed and tried to lay down on the auburn's lap, but the plate of food beat him to it. "Did you want to watch something?"

"Sure." Dagur did the same on his bed.

"What did you want to watch?"

Dagur shrugged. "I don't care."

Hagen turned on the TV and picked a movie from his thumb drive.

...

"Ah! Damn fucking fucker fuck!" Tuffnut shouted at the TV as he almost threw his game controller in surprise. "Gah nooo!" He whined as he died a painful death in the horror game he was playing.

"You're horrible at these games," Ruffnut said boredly as she crammed a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth, having snuck into her brother's room, as she leaned against Hagen's side.

Hagen, who took up the male blond's offer to hang out, snatched the controller from his hands as it was his turn now. Horror games were his expertise and he was not at all humble about it as he skillfully ran and hid from the... guy? chasing him in the game. Toothless snored lightly in his ear as the cat slept across his shoulders, tailing flicking every once and a while across Ruffnut's face. She would quickly swat it away in annoyance.

"Dude, die already so I can play," Tuffnut grumbled twenty minutes later as he crossed his arm across his chest, pouting.

"That guy really wants to fuck your ass when your dead," Ruffnut chuckled maliciously as the character was captured, bound, naked, and about to be cut in half. 

Hagen escaped, but purposely let himself get killed so dreadlocks could play again. He handed the controller back and stood up to stretch, Toothless still draped over his shoulders, and Ruff let her head fall onto the couch. The auburn still had some homework he needed to finish, it wasn't much and it was only Saturday, but he didn't want to worry about it over the weekend. He bid them goodbye and started for the door, but paused when he passed by a plate of brownies sitting on the counter. His stomach growled at the sight of it.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I take one of these?" the auburn asked as he gave them a side glance. Did he really want to take something the twins made? They weren't known for their baking skills.

"Yeah sure," Tuff replied absent-mindedly without taking his eyes off the screen.

Hesitantly, Hagen grabbed one, about to walk away as he bit into it. He paused mid step at the chocolatey and nutty deliciousness and grabbed two more before leaving, they wouldn't notice three were missing from the large pile. Hagen ate the first piece in seconds as he walked back to his room, smiling to himself, before starting on the second. He was finishing the third piece by the time he got back to his room and saw Dagur was back, a look of concentration on his face as the redhead sat at the small table on his computer.

"Hey," Hagen greeted as he shut the door.

"Hey," Dagur replied with barely a glance his way. He must be working on that essay for biology.

Hagen left him to it and walked over to the desk to finish his math assignment due on Monday. He took out the things he needed from his backpack and sat down, Toothless still on his shoulders. He had finished it quickly and pulled out his sketch book to finish the drawing he had been working on earlier. As time passed, the auburn started to feel a little energetic and his knee began to jiggle as he continued to draw. He had yet to notice how shaky his hands were until he paused to rest his aching hand, but ignored it to having too much coffee that morning.

Hagen sighed loudly for no reason and stared out the window, looking at nothing as he suddenly felt very happy and relaxed, coming down from whatever energetic high had. He smiled lazily as he continued to jiggle his leg and noticed he was humming a random tune, but didn't care. Dagur, who had narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the sigh, slowly turned his head when Hagen started humming and raised an eyebrow at the spaced out auburn.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" the redhead asked with a slight grumble.

"Hm?" Hagen turned his gaze to Dagur and the redhead's eyes widened at how dilated and glassy the auburn's were.

"Oh my god, are you high?" Dagur chuckled at the rediculous question, knowing Hagen would never do drugs. 

The auburn shrugged. "I don't think so. I don't remember taking anything."

"Did you eat anything?"

"I ate some brownies the nuts made." Hagen gasped and sat up, eyes wide. "I think they might have been pot brownies," he whispered before shrugging nonchalantly and laid his head down on the desk.

Dagur raised a worried eyebrow at the other while trying not to find the situation funny. "Maybe you should drink some water and lie down."

"But I'm not tired," Hagen mumbled as he leaned back in the chair with eyes wide and stared up at the ceiling, looking thoughtful. "Have you ever thought about what you're going to do after school?"

"Yeeah, I've told you before," the redhead answered with furrowed eyebrows, turning his body in his chair to face Hagen. 

Hagen lazily flapped a hand as if waving the comment away. "No, not what is expected of you to do. I meant what do you yourself want to do?" He tilted his head to the side and stared right through Dagur.

The redhead tensed and struggled to find some excuse on why the other was wrong, but he had been caught and he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I want to be a paramedic."

"That's awesome," Hagen genuinely sounded impressed at the redhead's choice. "You should totally do that. Screw what everyone else thinks."

"What about my dad? While I don't care what everyone else thinks, his opinions does matter and what if he doesn't like my future choice..." Dagur slumped back against the wall and kept his face blank as Hagen assessed him.

"Truthfully, I think he'd accept whatever you do when you actually talk to him about your future." Hagen slowly began to spin his chair as he gazed back up towards the ceiling. "That's pretty much all he wants is to bond with you and know he still has a place in your life. But that's from my stand point, I could be completely wrong."

"Ugh, not this again," Dagur grumbled in annoyance, about to turn back around to his computer so he could ignore the other. But as he was about to turn around, he noticed the auburn was still staring at him, but not like before. Hagen was now hunched over with his elbows rested on his thighs and head in his hands, gazing at the redhead with droopy eyes and a small smile. "What?"

"Have I ever told you that my favorite color is red?" Hagen asked with a slight slur to his words, sounding a bit more nasally.

"Maybe, I don't know," Dagur shrugged, wondering why that was relevant.

"I like your hair, such a pretty red color, and the style fits you."

"Uum, thanks?" Dagur ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his eyebrows, unsure on how to feel about the other's comment and staring.

"Your eyes are pretty too."

"Oookay?"

"Do you have any tattoos?"

Dagur was taken aback by the sudden question and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I always wanted one, but I'm kinda afraid of needles and always chickened out. What about piercings? Got any of those?" Hagen had a slight flush to his cheeks as his eyes glassely continued to bore into him with such intensity the redhead was really starting to become uncomfortable. "I thought about getting one of those, but again, needles. Would I even look good with one?" 

Hagen stopped his rambling and furrowed his eyebrows as his gaze fell more over Dagur's shoulder, looking deeply in thought. "I can't tell if I'm really hungry or really horny."

"Hungry," Dagur decided for him quickly without thinking, swallowing nervously.

The auburn sat up and looked down, a noticable tent in his pants. "Huh."

The redhead followed the other's gaze and made an unintelligible noise while his eyes widened, inhaling sharply when those eyes flashed back up to him. Dagur did not like how Hagen was looking at him and wondered if he moved now, would he be able to make it to the door. He wasted too much time thinking that, because the auburn was suddenly on his feet and walking towards the redhead with a curious smirk. Dagur felt his heart pound in his chest as Hagen straddled his lap and questioned himself why he wasn't pushing the smaller teen off him.

"I thought you would have pushed me away and ran by now," Hagen whispered as he placed his hands on Dagur's chest, staring straight into the redhead's eyes. "By not doing so, you must be curious of where this is going."

"You've become awfully confident since eating those brownies," Dagur mumbled mostly to himself before gasping sharply when Hagen ground down over his dick. He grabbed the auburn's hips to still him, but didn't push him off like his mind was telling him to. "Listen, Hagen, you can't really want this. It's the weed, it's making your head all loopy."

Hagen snorted out a snicker as he pressed a finger to Dagur's lips to quiet him. "No, it's not. But it is making me feel more confident and a bit light headed. And if you don't want me to continue, push me away and tell me no. 'Cause if you don't, I am going to show you how much I like you."

Dagur stilled and stared at the other in shock, grip tightening over the auburn's hips. "What did you just say?"

Hagen also realized what came out of his mouth and didn't know if he should feel terrified at letting that be known or happy that it was finally out in the open, no longer in denial. "I... I like you. Ok? Kinda have for a while now and that stupid weed is making me very talkative. God's, shut up Hagen."

Dagur began to chuckle, covering his mouth to quiet them when the auburn glared at him. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest as his face flushed, grinning big behind his hand. When he felt he had himself under control, Dagur dropped his hand to grab one of Hagen's and continued to smile at the smaller teen. "I like you too."

The auburn blushed deeply and was now the one in shock at the other's declaration. Dagur took that time to push his hips up and let Hagen feel his growing hardness, no longer feeling scared on how this was going to play out. How could he when the other wanted the redhead and returned his feelings. Was he taking advantage of the auburn? Probably, but hearing Hagen have the same feelings as him was clouding his judgement. If the auburn was drunk, that would be a different story. 

Hagen moaned when Dagur rubbed up against him and allowed the redhead to guide his hips after letting go of his hand. Hands free, the auburn ran them down Dagur's chest to his abs, further until they reached the hem of his shirt. The auburn shoved his hands underneath the black material and felt the other shiver when his fingers glided over his stomach, the shirt bunching up around his wrists as Hagen continued to move his hands up. Dagur raised his arms to let the smaller teen to pull his shirt off and went to do the same, but paused.

"How far are you wanting to go right now?" Dagur asked sirously, panting slightly as they sat still.

"I don't know," Hagen replied honestly. "We haven't even kissed yet and here we are already trying to take each others' clothes off." He began to giggle, but it was cut off by Dagur's lips pressing against his.

Hagen gripped the redhead's shoulders as he breathed shakily through his nose. He moved a hand up to cup the side of Dagur's head as he tilted his own, pressing a bit firmer into the redhead's lips. The auburn was caught off guard when fingers pinched one of his nipples teasingly through his shirt, making him gasp and giving Dagur an opportunity to shove his tongue into Hagen's mouth. The smaller teen gave a muffled sound of surprise, but did not pull back. It was sloppy and Dagur could feel the inexperience in it.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Dagur asked after pulling away, swallowing thickly.

"Once, but it was only a peck," Hagen answered quietly and started to squirm when the redhead stared at him with narrow eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" Dagur didn't sound upset or disappointed, but more intrigued and delighted by the prospect of Hagen being untouched.

"... Yes." The auburn wasn't embarrassed by the fact that he was still a virgin, having no need for that kind of distraction nor did he take a liking to anyone to have such relations with. But seeing Dagur smirk at him with a look of longing had Hagen's blood boil in want. 

Dagur nodded once before he stood up, forcing Hagen to wrap his legs and arms around the redhead. The bigger teen walked over to his bed and dropped the auburn onto it, laying on top of him. Dagur leaned down to press his lips back against Hagen's as he leaned his weight on one elbow on the bed while using a free hand to travel down the auburn's body. His large hand rest a hand just above the seam of Hagen's pants, fingering the skin just barely peeking out, and waited for the other's permission.

Hagen nodded, the motion dislodging their mouths, and watched as Dagur leaned his body off of the auburn to pull down the smaller teen's pants. Hagen's length sprang free from its' confines once his sweats were pulled past it and Dagur had to move off the bed to pull them the rest of the way off. The auburn laid there, legs slightly parted, cheeks red, and eyes still glossy. The redhead took in the site of the other and let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding. He then grabbed Hagen's shirt and pushed it up to bunch up under the auburn's chin, poking a perky nipple and making Hagen gasp in surprise.

Dagur leaned up to pull down his pants down to his thighs before he was back over the auburn, pressing his broader cock against Hagen's. The smaller teen made a sound of surprised pleasure as he gripped the redhead's shoulder and forearm, wrapping his legs around Dagur's waist when the bigger teen began to thrust against him. Their cocks rubbed against each other dryly between their bodies, becoming raw from course hair. Dagur paused long enough to grab a bottle of lotion from his bedside and smeared plenty over their lengths. With one hand, the redhead grabbed both their cocks and began to rub them as he rested his weight on an elbow again.

There was barely enough room for the redhead's hand to squeeze between them, let alone jerk them off comfortably, so Dagur held his hand still and thrusted into it. Hagen did the same awkwardly, but still pleasurably, and wrapped his arms around Dagur's back and shoulder. The slick sound of them moving into the bigger man's hand and of them panting was erotic, a turn on Hagen was figuring out. The auburn gripped the back of Dagur's head and pulled him into an open mouth kiss, allowing the redhead to take control of it.

Hagen breathed heavily through his nose as Dagur's lips ravished his, making small muffled sounds as he felt himself grow closer to coming. The kiss soon drew to an end as it became too difficult to breathe and they panted against each other's cheeks as they kept their foreheads pressed together. Hagen cursed through a moan when Dagur latched onto his throat, biting and sucking harshly as the redhead came with a small growl.

The smaller teen felt the other's hot seed splatter against his stomach and almost came when Dagur pulled his hand away. He made a sound of protest, forcing the redhead to open his eyes and look down to see Hagen had yet to come. Without asking, Dagur grabbed one of their articles of clothing from the floor to clean the lotion from Hagen's dick and scooted down the bed. The smaller teen's eyes widened in realization on what was about to happen and his whole body jerked in surprise when Dagur lapped his tongue teasingly against the tip.

The auburn sat up on his elbows to watch through sweat damp bangs and bit his bottom lip as he groaned when the redhead's tongue twirled around the head. He threw his head back with a loud gasp when Dagur sucked the tip into his mouth and suckled it. The auburn flopped back down and rested an arm above his head and ran hand down his body to run fingers through Dagur's red locks.

Dagur pulled away suddenly and moved completely off the bed to kneel on the floor. He grabbed Hagen's ankles and pulled him down to the edge of the bed before placing the auburn's thighs over his shoulders. "Can you hand me the lotion?"

Hagen blindly looked for the bottle with his hands until he found it and handed it to the redhead, not thinking twice about it. He rested a hand beneath his head and brought the other back to Dagur's, gently pushing down to hurry up the bigger teen. Dagur huffed in amusement and brought the tip of Hagen's length back into his mouth, slowly taking in more until it reached the back of his throat. The redhead teen wasn't all that great giving head, used to receiving more than giving it, but the wet heat around Hagen's cock was new and felt amazing enough to bring him back to the edge again.

There was a snap of the lotion bottle opening and Hagen didn't even notice until he felt a slippery finger rub against his opening. He sat up with a gasp, uncertain about another's finger touching him in such an intimate place. Dagur looked up and caught Hagen's gaze, kindness and want shining in his eyes. The redhead did nothing else, waiting for the auburn's permission to go further. The finger rubbing him was beginning to feel good and the mouth still sucking him off made it hard to say no, but he didn't nod his head because of those; he nodded because he trusted Dagur.

Given the ok, Dagur pushed the digit in gently and immediately went for the auburn's prostate, rubbing it. Hagen let out a drawn out moan as he fell back against the bed and brought both hands to the redhead's hair, gripping it tightly but not enough to hurt. The feeling of the other's finger in his ass and mouth sucking him off simultaneously was too much and Hagen bowed his back as he came into Dagur's mouth.

The redhead immediately spat the cum out onto the floor with a grimace before pulling his finger out. He grabbed the shirt from before and used it to clean his hands and mouth before using it to clean up the drying semen on Hagen's stomach. Partially clean, Dagur climbed back up onto the bed and laid halfway on top of Hagen, kissing him. The auburn lazily kissed back with a satisfied grin, body feeling like jello.

"You ok?" Dagur asked after ending the kiss, a small look of worry on his face.

Hagen giggled drunkenly and hummed an affirmative, nodding. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had." His eyelids drooped low, utterly relaxed.

Dagur let out a sigh of relief. "Good. No regrets?"

Hagen shook his head as he continued to smile, stretching. "Kinda hungry though. Could also go for a shower."

"Wanna take a shower and get something from the cafeteria?"

"Ok."

...

Heather hunched over her journal, writing furiously as her plan was coming together. She had a maniacal grin that kept others from sitting down next to her, moving along to the next table to eat their food. The only person brave enough was her girlfriend, who was looking nonchalantly over the raven haired girl's shoulder to see what she was writing. Astrid didn't bother telling her that maybe Heather was becoming a bit obsessed with getting her brother together with Hagen, knowing she would be ignored.

The blond teen absentmindedly ate her sandwich when her eyes spotted said obsessions. Her eyes narrowed at their actions towards each other, different than their usual bouts. Dagur was unnecessarily close to Hagen, constantly touching, while the auburn looked a bit off but not in a bad way. That's when her eyes came across the dark hicky on Hagen's neck and her eyebrows rose in astonishment. She tapped Heather's shoulder and pointed to them when the raven looked up in annoyance.

Heather followed her finger and frowned slightly when she spotted them, eyebrows furrowing when she too noticed the difference in their actions towards each other. She too saw the hicky and her eyes widened as well. Without looking away, she tore several pages containing her plans to get Hagen and Dagur together from her journal and ripped them to pieces. She then flung them up in the air before letting her head fall into her arms; all that work for nothing.

Astrid bit the inside of cheek to keep from grinning in amusement and patted her girlfriend's back, winking when Hagen looked their way. She then pointed to her throat and couldn't hold back the smirk when the auburn's confusion turned into understanding, running for the bathroom with a hand clasped to his neck. Dagur watched him go in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and went back to gathering food.

"Was Hiccup just here!" Tuffnut's voice suddenly shouted from the entrance, gathering the few people inside the cafeteria's attention. He had a look of absolute horror on his face. Ruff was right behind him, just as horrified.

"He just left for the bathroom I think," a student close to the blond man replied.

"I gotta warn him about those brownies!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he and his sister ran for the restrooms.

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows questioningly before it hit her and she held a hand over mouth to cover up a laugh. Luckily she was the only one in the room other than Dagur to figure it out. Not wanting to embarrass her friend any further than he probably was right now, she stayed put by her girlfriend's side and finished her sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed. Someone recommended i write nerd Hiccup and Dagur and I think Hiccup wasn't as nerdy as much as I could get him to be. Please leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
